buglefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Michaelthezombie
Welcome to The Bugle Wiki, where we strive to transcribe the audio essence of The Bugle in Wiki form. Your recent edit to the Category talk:Crazy Politicians page is greatly appreciated, we hope you will continue to build our wiki into the monument of bullsh*t which the Bugle rightfully deserves. If you are new to editing wikipedia, feel free to look at our Bugle Wiki help page. And please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ellipses485 (Talk) 15:23, October 8, 2009 Greetings Greetings Michaelthezombie, I wanted to thank you again, or rather for the first time not by an automated welcome application, for your contributions to our wiki. The only thing I want to point out is that you really shouldn't be signing your work on pages themselves. I can completely understand the impulse to have it known you added the bits you have, but this goes against the whole concept of a wiki, which is an online encyclopedia of bullshit that can be added and/or modified by anyone. It's fair to say that the American Interpretation of Cricket page is, at the moment largely your work, but give it a few months and there might be a completely different page here... probably not, but that's besides the point. Anyway, what I'm trying to ask is that you stop adding the four ~'s on articles, because we really don't want to see it catch on and have everybody start adding their name next to their edit in an attempt to be mentioned on the Bugle (which is quite unlikely). I'm trying not to be too pushy here, but even though we all deserve to be known for our work, that really isn't how things work on a wiki. But that being said, your edits are probably the best anyone has added for the last few months and I hope you don't take the above criticism to mean we don't appreciate them, because we absolutely do. Ellipses485 14:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I was following the thing I saw about signing things you post, sorry. :Don't worry about it. I sort of thought that might be the case, but there have been quite a few people who show up, add a sentence or two and leave "by Alex" or something like that, in the hopes that they might get mentioned on the Bugle (actually a few people have literally said "please mention me on the Bugle"), so I thought it would be better to address it just in case. :Anyway, the thing about signing posts comes into play when adding to talk pages, like this one or ones that correspond to wiki pages. For example, you wouldn't sign on the John Oliver page, but would on the Talk:John Oliver page. Basically it's because it can get pretty confusing to try and figure out who's saying what when discussions happen between different people and they're all anonymous. Again no harm done, and hopefully any confusion on the issue has been cleared up. Ellipses485 19:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC)